twilight
by walaakongkwenta
Summary: being an Asakura bride is not only a responsibility. sometimes it is a choice...and most of the time it is a difficult choice...


**TWILIGHT**

**A/N: welcome to my first Shaman King fanfic. Being exposed to it for two weeks now (thanks to my bro) made me think of this thing. I got the inspiration from Episode 40 when Yoh and the others train inside the Chou Senji Ryakketsu. I find the silence in Anna and Yoh's conversation quite interesting. They are not among the sweetest couple in the anime world, you know. Hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any (if I did I would have made the characters' body more proportional) nor do you just the fic.**

"Yoh…" I try to say a few more things after giving him his grandfather's sword that is equal to a national treasure. If my words can't reach him, I hope my eyes will…

He just looks at me. "Well, I guess it's that."

I look at him disbelievingly. He smiles. "You look pretty well."

"You, too."

I think Yoh will understand. He has been so understanding for the past few months we've been together. He has undergone my special trainings and my taciturn behavior on top of that. I know how much he thinks I am unfair but he hasn't voice it out. I hate even to admit it that he is a gentleman.

"Anna, what do you like to have for dinner?" he asks, giving me the lazy grin that has become his trademark.

"Anything edible."

"Hn… that's new," he mutters before initiating to start the fire. His allies huddle immediately to help him.

Asakura Yoh…

This burden of becoming the wife of an Asakura becomes heavier each day. I have to make sure that Yoh will be there, to the end of this battle. This has been my responsibility since I was chosen. I have to make sure that he'll give me a good life.

He understands this. But he doesn't know what responsibilities lay in being a husband. For him, what is important is now. He will worry about it afterward. For now, he focuses on making himself stronger to protect his friends, to protect us, not really to be the Shaman King. He has to protect human kind from Hao. When will he understand that the only way to do this is to be the Shaman King?

Chocolove tries to joke around once again. When will he know that he and his baka of jokes are hopeless? Horo Horo and Ryu compete for the neck of that shaman. Ren reaches for his spear and jabs it at the comedian's heart. While he, Yoh, just grins as he shows Amidamaru the dish for the night.

_Yoh, how can you be as easy going as before now that you know your relationship to Hao?_

"Anna-san, daijobuka?" Manta looks at me skeptically. Have I shown so much already?

"Daijobu, Manta-san but rush the food. I am hungry."

When I look up again from the small Manta to the level of my eyes, I come face to face with him. But for a fraction of a second I know I saw someone else.

"It seems that you are really hungry. Here you go," Yoh gives me a plate of soup. "Gomen, you have travelled so far and yet you can only eat this. You should have brought more food."

"Eating is not really my concern now. I know I'll eat more when you become the Shaman King and I—"

"—will have a good life," he finishes for me with his eyes closed. He walks away toward his group.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Travelling for a very long time, eating mediocre dishes, and sleeping on stone hard bed—I have to bear all of these things to prove myself worthy as an Asakura bride. But tonight, I won't sleep. Yoh's Shaman Fight is mine too. If I really want to be with him, not because they have chosen me to be with him but because I really desire to, I should do my part. Chou Senji Ryakketsu is just inches away from me. I have to master it to make Yoh an equal of him—

Suddenly his face flashes in my mind. It's not the time to be confused. I put a hand on my forehead.

I look at Yoh who gently snores nearby, his music player beside him. He seems peaceful, so care-free. I vaguely remember how I consented to be his bride several years ago. It was an easy decision back then—I only had to say yes. Two years after, I thought I had made a wrong decision. But I could not turn back time. Anyway, it has been easy to bully him ever since to give me what I want. Eventually I have become satisfied. Until…

I sigh.

I tug at the bag of my possessions, take out the book and stand up. I need light. I look up. The moon is shining somewhere at the upper portion of the cliff.

"Amidamaru, I will just be on that cliff."

The swordsman nods, "Would you like me to accompany you, Anna-sama?"

"Iie, I'll be fine."

I make my way to the cliff. Yoh has a long way to go before being a full-pledged shaman. He still has to win several battles, not only physically but also emotionally, spiritually and mentally. But he seems not to mind. That is not the same for me.

I have to mind it. Yoh should win…or else…

"Or else, you will be my wife."

I look at the owner of the voice. I hope I look unconcerned. "That will never happen as Yoh will be the Shaman King."

He laughs at me and he doesn't even want to cover it. The nerve of this person. My hand itches to slap him again. It seems that he hasn't learned his lesson.

"My, my…Yoh is lucky, isn't he? You trust him so much."

"Yes, he has my full trust."

"You trust him, I know but I don't think it's complete. You wouldn't be here if you trust in his capabilities."

Kuso. He knows how to read minds.

"I can't understand you. You waste your efforts and trust when you can just come with me."

I am aware that I show my surprise. How can he easily uncover the thought that I am trying to bury in the deepest recesses of my heart?

"Anna, you were chosen to be a bride of Asakura. What if you were chosen to be my bride instead of Yoh's?"

He walks toward me, offering me a lazy smile, just like Yoh's. He takes me in an embrace as I try to struggle. I find my right arm free and aim at his cheek but he grabs it and takes it to his side.

_Baka…he still hasn't learned_. I put all my force at my left as I try yet again for another blow but I—I feel his embrace tighten. I can feel his breath fanning my neck. I stiffen. I haven't even been this close to anyone, not even Yoh…

"What is there to think about, Anna? You will be fulfilling your responsibility as an Asakura wife. Aside from that, I will be the Shaman King and I will give you an easy life—"

I don't know where I got the strength but all I know is I am able to kick him and send him a meter away from me. I savour the shock I see in his face. Then the shock becomes anger, and then recedes to a cold grin.

"I see. It's not a question of responsibility…You have chosen him," he massages the pit of his stomach where my knee hit. "But it won't take long before I get what are supposed to be mine. And probably some additional baggages like you and that spirit."

I gasp and look behind me. Amidamaru…did he see us in that embrace? Before I can think of an answer I felt the power of the Spirit of Fire. As I turn to look at my adversary, I see him smiling as he is engulfed by his spirit, leaving me and Amidamaru stare at the place where he has been.

"Anna-sama…"

I sigh and prepare myself to answer the spirit's questions. I turn my heels back to the campsite. It is useless to study without my mind focused on it. "What is it, Amidamaru?"

"If Yoh-dono wouldn't win the Shaman Fight, would I serve that…that…?"

"Is that what has been bothering you…"

"Yes, even before seeing him tonight."

I look at the spirit's face. It makes me want to cry that such a man, a warrior, a powerful spirit can be so hopeless. "Iie, Amidamaru."

He looks at me with surprise.

"Yoh will not lose. He is going to be the Shaman King. And you are going to help him to be that," I tell him sternly.

The spirit smiles in return and helps me descend the cliff back to our camp site. On my way to my place, I stop beside Yoh. He is still sleeping, oblivious to what has happened. I let out a sigh. I nod to Amidaru and go to lie at my piece of blanket.

"I'll give you a good life…"

My sleepy eyes jerk wide awake and look at Yoh. He stares back calmly. He smiles and goes back to sleep.

Hai. Only Yoh can promise that. Only he can say it and make me believe it.

I glance at him for one last time. Yes he understands that I can easily go to Hao but he trusts me. I look up at the full moon and the stars. I have his promise in my ears as I sleep.

I smile.

**A/N: I think I can sleep peacefully after this… hehe… I am actually into Hao and Anna pairing but that requires me to do an OOC fic. Hehe. Pray, tell me, do I really suck at crappy scenes? By the way, I inserted Amidamaru there to give him an excuse for sulking at the next episode. Man…I still can't understand why he suddenly sulks in episode 41. Ja ne.**


End file.
